What Once Was
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: An empty shell of what once was. That was all that was left of their precious cherry blossom.


Sakura walked through the cold rain as it fell steadily around her. Her pink hair hid her face and tears from view. She clutched her heart from underneath her heavy black Akatsuki cloak. It was hurting. Again.

P.O.V

_Why does it hurt?_

_Why doesn't it go away?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why the fuck won't it go away?_

_It's unbearable_

_My chest aches_

_My stomach hurts_

_My throat clenches_

_I don't feel safe_

_I feel weak_

_Scared_

_Hurt_

_Why won't this leave me_

_I don't want these damn things called feelings_

_Make them go away_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_I don't want to feel at all_

_It's unneeded_

_It's unwanted_

_It's useless_

_I don't want it_

_I feel like I can't breathe_

End~

Sakura kept walking, her pace slow, as she treaded on. She clutched the scroll she had fetched in her left hand tightly, until her skin broke and crystal red blood began to fall slowly, but was soon washed away with the rain. As if to purify the sin that was her blood.

She used her right hand to clutch her chest, as if willing the pain to go away. Her mission was now complete and all she had to do was return to base, but why won't her chest stop aching?

She could have teleported there without even putting in any effort, but she loved the piercing rain. It seemed to shield her with it's prickles of water, almost as if the sky was crying. Crying along with her. The rain hid her tears, her pain. But that wasn't the only reason. She needed time. Time to control these feelings, even if the pain wouldn't go away. She needed time to mask her pain and put on her cheerful facade. Keep everyone thinking she was alright. Keep everyone from worrying. But most of all to keep herself safe.

She opened the door to the base with a wide, fake smile as everyone greeted her. Unknown to her was that every Akatsuki member could tell something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. But they didn't say it aloud, even if everyone thought the same thing.

With each passing day their beloved cherry blossom seemed to change.

With each passing day her bright, bubblegum pink hair would seem duller, her beautiful green eyes less lively, and her attitude a bit more... fake. She was turning into something the Akatsuki members feared but not for themselves. For her. Cold, emotionless, and Pein had sadly muttered "The perfect weapon"

She was different.

She was always off by herself. Always alone.

Just staring off into space.

Sometimes the Akatsuki members wondered what had happened to their lively cherry blossom, what had stollen her bright, shine that always brightened their day and made them smile. But now, seeing her brought them pain. Pain in knowing they had failed her. That maybe if they had tried a bit harder, they would have been able to save her and when they thought this they hated themselves for it.

How could they have let their beautiful blossom become this... this... this perfect weapon.

This is what the shinobi world did. It broke the sweetest of people, slowly, eating them away until there was nothing left but an empty shell of what once was. And now it had taken victim on their precious little cherry blossom, taking their only light and hope any of them had left in this dark, cruel world. Leaving nothing but memories. Precious memories. Wonderful memories they would indulge themselves in. Until, soon, they spent most of their time in their rooms. Locked up all the day long, daydreaming. Daydreaming that one day their cherry blossom would return.

With her beautiful smile

Her face so pretty

Her soft smile

Her lively green eyes

She was their light

Their hope

Their life

Their world

She was everything

But now

All that was left

Was an empty shell

Of what once was

That's when reality hit them, like a ton of kunai on the face.

For they knew, somewhere deep in their souls, that their beloved cherry blossom was gone. That there was no hope in bringing her back.

But that was just the truth of it. That was just reality. Al that they had left was an empty shell of what once was.


End file.
